Granny
Granny is a co-star of many Sylvester the Cat and Tweety Bird animated shorts throughout the 1950s and 1960s, is a Looney Tunes character that was created by Tex Avery. She is the owner of Tweety (and more often than not, Sylvester and Hector the Bulldog). Granny's voice was first provided by Bea Benaderet from 1937 through 1953. June Foray later took the role and is still providing Granny's voice as of 2011. Character The character of Granny is that of a generally good natured, widowed woman who is extremly protective of her beloved canary, Tweety. Granny's overprotectiveness becomes apparent whenever Tweety is threatened (usually by Sylvester, a hungry pussycat who prefers eating birds over cat food). Although having the appearance as a kindly old woman, Granny has demonstrated her cleverness in many cartoons. At least until the mid-1950s, Granny is depicted as an elderly, old-fashioned spinster who wears spectacles, a gray bun and a late 19th-century schoolmarm dress with a bustle; other old-fashioned characteristics include her mode of transportation (usually, a Ford Model T or a horse and buggy) and her inability to relate to present fads (such as her telling Tweety she's about to try on a new "bikini bathing suit," which turns out to be a full one-piece outfit from the turn-of-the-20th century). After 1955 -- in particular, the years after Foray began voicing the character -- the character's wardrobe was updated and her old-fashioned tastes and ways of life were de-emphasized, and was sometimes given modern careers, such as a nurse or a bus driver. Animated appearances The idea of the cartoon Granny began with the Little Red Riding Hood character in spoofs of the story; first appearing as such in the 1937 animated short Little Red Walking Hood which featured Eggehead, directed by Tex Avery. Subsequent appearances of a similar "granny" character included The Cagey Canary, directed by Bob Clampett; Hiss and Make Up, directed by Friz Freleng; and Hare Force, featuring Bugs Bunny and Sylvester the dog (a one-off character distinct from the later Sylvester the cat). Finally, the character was solidified into her current role in Canary Row. She would continue to appear in several more animated shorts from the 1950s on, as a foil for Sylvester the Cat, who was always attempting to eat her pet bird, Tweety, a pudgy-faced yellow canary. Later Appearances More recently, she has appeared as a professor at Acme Looniversity in Tiny Toon Adventures, a regular character in The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries, and a timekeeper in Bugs Bunny and Taz Time Busters. Granny and Witch Hazel donned cheerleader uniforms for the Toonsquad in the movie Space Jam, and the children's grandmother and new character Floyd's aunt in Baby Looney Tunes. She made two cameo appearance in Looney Tunes: Back in Action, although in one of those appearances this "Granny" was actually the Acme Chairman in disguise. She also appeared in Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas and in Tweety's High-Flying Adventure. An episode of Loonatics Unleashed featured characters named Queen Grannicus, the Royal Tweetums, and Sylth Vester (being a parody of Darth Vader). However, another episode features a cameo of Granny herself, apparently still alive in the year 2772. In The Looney Tunes Show, Granny is one of Bugs and Daffy's neighbors. Unlike the original cartoons, Granny has an actual name - Emma Webster. Sylvester and Tweety are her pets. This version of Granny seems to be somewhat hard of hearing. She appears in multiple episodes, again voiced by June Foray.